


Christmas Shopping Spree

by Lulipop



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulipop/pseuds/Lulipop
Summary: Severa needs help buying presents for friends and family, but mostly herself.





	Christmas Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marquiseCubert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquiseCubert/gifts).



It was cold. Snow had begun to fall on the cityscape of Ylisstol. The white power lightly dusted the ground, covering everything; from the outskirts of the city, where hidden taverns of the less savory variety stood to the tallest castle spire. It was simply breathtaking. Two long red pig tails trailed through this scene behind an irate looking girl. The breath smoking out of her mouth, as she raced around the barracks within the castle walls. She was looking for something or someone. Anyone perhaps. She had thought of several different people to ask to help her, but none of them fit the bill. They would either refuse before she even asked or they were too weird to ask. There was however, one person she could ask. He was reltively normal compared to the others. Okay he was still iritating, but it was the kind of irritating she could handle. It wasn't the nervous Brady, the brooding Gerome or the insane Owain, so it was the most tolerable of the current line up. He constantly flirted with her and any cute girl that breathed. Which was incredibly obnoxious, but it also meant he had a hard time saying no to a cute face. She of course had the cutest face, not as beautiful as her mother's. She would never be as pretty as her, but pretty enough to trick Inigo into carrying all her bags. 

Eventually, she found him. He was sitting pretty in the warmth of the mess hall. Of course he was. His legs were crossed and he was by himself reading a book. Honestly, that in itself was amazing. She thought he didn't have time for anything, but girls. She took a deep breath and began to prepare herself thinking, “Alright, Severa, just walk up to him and make him help you. Can't be that hard. Just don't beg. Begging is pathetic.” She then straightened herself and slowly walked up to him. 

He didn't spot her right away. It took until she was right in front of him for him to notice. His eyes flicked up, and he jumped a bit at their sudden proximity. Clearing his throat; he addressed her, “Hello, Severa, and how may I be of service to you today?”  
He leaned towards her from across the table. She was already regretting asking him. Maybe, he was the worst of the bunch?

She rolled her eyes. “I need something from you, Inigo,” her focus jumped from table to table, as if to be sure no one else was around. She couldn't let anyone see her asking for help, since her mother never needed help. However, they were indeed alone in the large hall. She quickly got defensive anyhow, “I don't actually need you or anything. It would just be easier for me. That's all!”

Inigo, honestly, didn't like the sound of that, but his curiosity got the best of him. “Oh and what might that be, dear Severa?”

She frowned. His flirtations were his greatest downside. It was absolutely irritating. “I need someone to help me carry gifts,” she winked at him and grinned. Maybe, if she pulled off a cute face like this he would except right away. She kept talking, “I'm going Christmas shopping for mother and father and everyone. Since, we never got to celebrate.” When they were children it was gift to just live another day.

“Oh, I see, and am I to be your pack mule?” the corners of his mouth fell when he realized what she had in store. Somehow, he would find a way out. He looked around a bit and saw Owain enter the mess hall. Sorry Owain, but sacrifices had to be made. “Maybe, someone else would be better suited for such a task? Like Owain?” he asked.

“No, Owain is a moron and I don't want to be seen with him and everyone else said no,” she looked away, pouting. This was incredibly upsetting. She really didn't want to be around Owain. He would just start shouting about his 'sword hand' and how he couldn't carry things, because of it. He would cause a scene and it would be horrible. She took a deep breath. She knew she had to, but just saying this was killing her inside, “Please, Inigo, you're my only option.”

“Alright, I can't say no to a lass in need,” he stood up from his seat fully aware of what he was getting into. He couldn't help it.

“Inigo! Thank you,” she said aloud, but in her mind she was thinking 'sucker.' She bounced up and trotted toward the exit, “Come on now. We don't have all day! We're losing sunlight!”

He blushed a little and ran after her twin tails and she was already bounding toward the market.

That entire day the two of them wandered the shopping market. Severa bought clothes and shoes; candles and soap; and basically half of Anna's shop. Inigo carried everything and was deeply regretting his decision to help her. Severa on the other hand blissfully skipped down the streets. Everytime she paused at a window, Inigo would panic. He really could not carry much more. Though some gifts were for her comrades; they were mostly for herself. 

It wasn't until very late that the two returned to the castle gates. One had quite the blissful look on her face as she carried in a few small parcels. The other however, was so buried by gifts that he couldn't even see. Owain rushed to him and helped him carry the aftermath of Severa's shopping spree inside. 

“Wow, did she buy something for everyone? Which one is for the great Owain!?” he laughed as picked up half the packages; letting Inigo see.

“I have no idea,” Inigio then shot his hand out, dropping some of the boxes, and grabbed Owain's shirt. He looked like death and Owain almost yelped. Inigo then looked up and said, “Don't ever let me say yes to her ever again.”

“Okay! Okay!” 

Even though, he had requested Owain to keep him from doing so, he inevitably helped her again. He really hadn't learned his lesson and probably never would.


End file.
